


Temperature, weather, climate

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: #应该算是现实向。#警告：飞机上handjob#这篇非常糟糕，逻辑混乱，雷到都怪我。





	Temperature, weather, climate

**Author's Note:**

> #应该算是现实向。  
>  #警告：飞机上handjob  
>  #这篇非常糟糕，逻辑混乱，雷到都怪我。

南太铉是为宋闵浩感到高兴的。对方的个人事业获得巨大成功：solo二辑的发行，近期不断的制作与合作邀约，二度在偶像剧中担任男主（虽然在演艺事业起步时，会被一些人评价“长了一张不适合偶像剧的脸”，但最后也用实力予以反击），正在进行的个人巡演。

作为队友，在初期，他偶尔会嫉妒宋闵浩——就能力来说比他更出色，也更受社长重视，曾被任命为队长。再后来，宋闵浩参加SMTM4，名字不断出现在各音源榜与热搜榜前列，坦白说，那时候南太铉还是心存不甘——那段时期正好又撞上全队漫长的空白期。奇怪地，不甘的同时却也察觉到自己似乎更加喜欢对方。

他在比赛中会展示强势，在友人面前会变得谦逊，而最本真的可以融化距离的温柔也只有在忙内面前流露。南太铉认为自己绝不是在幻想和自作多情，宋闵浩对他绝对和对待其他成员有所不同。或许是考虑到南太铉年纪最小，相较于用对待友人的方式对待他，宋闵浩更愿承担起兄长角色。

在未正式出道时，去南太铉的卧室揉对方的头发，“不要再哭啦，我们下次再做好一点儿。”

在用餐时将五花肉分一半给南太铉——对于食物捕获术这套南太铉是没有抵抗力的——“瘦了，吃肉。”

在深夜发现南太铉卧室的灯还亮着，责备他怎么到凌晨三点还硬和正在写的新歌中不太完美的桥段部分过不去。南太铉以为用一句“哥你自己也要早睡”就可以把对方糊弄过去，结果是宋闵浩把南太铉拉上床，扯过被子、双臂圈住南太铉、额头抵在南太铉的头部后方。

“这样你就不会又爬起来继续工作了。身体很重要，我都说了很多次。”

这招颇为有效，钻到——即使是被迫的——宋闵浩怀里的南太铉很快就被对方的体温俘获，相比在被窝外继续难受地熬夜，觉得温顺地被宋闵浩包围着睡上一觉更好。

“你的头发一直很好闻”在决定闭眼前，他听到宋闵浩在他的耳边低喃。

后来，他又用了半个小时去做阅读理解题。他在思索，“一直”意味着什么，而整句话又在暗示着什么。心想这是当事人不开口就不会得到标准答案的难题，他想了想，还是先好好睡一觉吧，伴随着扑通扑通的心跳声。

 

逮到一个适合依赖的人便像树熊一样圈住对方不放开，如果这是缺点的话南太铉也不打算改。“跟着他走就对了”，这样的想法的产生是开始黏住对方的信号。出境时在宋闵浩身后排队，用餐时在宋闵浩身旁就坐，无聊时和宋闵浩喝酒就可以解闷，需要一个出行伴侣时，候选人第一位是宋闵浩——不，或许不是候选，而是一开始就敲定了这是唯一的选择。

无法寻找到“开始喜欢宋闵浩”的确切时间点，和无法寻找到“开始追着宋闵浩不放”的时间点一样。

反正都是不自觉的，且都是“唯一的选择”。

 

 

航班是在清晨七点二十分到达香港赤鱲角机场的。在十个小时内，从北纬五十九度跨到北纬二十二度。即使斯德哥尔摩与香港现在都正处于冬季，但温差还是有那么一大截。温度的变化让南太铉的脖子变得湿热，他不得不解下圈在脖子上的厚重的Balenciaga围巾。

飞往首尔的航班的登机开时间是在一个半小时后，他盘算着这段短暂的空白时间该做些什么——在不被粉丝认出的情况下。好吧，他什么都不想做，于是跑到咖啡厅，点杯意式浓缩窝在角落。

无聊，非常无聊。他咬着杯沿，想。

要是有宋闵浩在，肯定不会无聊的。

想到宋闵浩，南太铉才记起来要给他发一条简讯报平安。简讯传送完毕，他打开Naver搜索宋闵浩的新闻，然后才想起他的个人巡演的最后一场是在今天。前几场的评价和热度都不错，所以最后一场备受期待，相关话题正位于热门前列。

翻页，南太铉看到有一个昨晚上传的短视频，是宋闵浩在昨晚的演唱会上翻唱Frank Ocean的《Thinkin Bout You》的视频。戴上耳机，播放。即使在巡演末期的疲惫状态下，宋闵浩的现场也没有太大问题，后部分的高音不仅能唱上去，而且唱得稳。只是，南太铉总觉得每一句歌词都是在唱给他听。

 

I'm lyin' down thinkin' 'bout you

I've been thinkin' 'bout you

I've been thinkin' 'bout you

Do you think about me still?

Do ya, do ya?

Or do you not think so far ahead?

'Cause I been thinkin' 'bout forever

 

听起来有点心碎，又好似责怪对方的歌词。

好吧，要坦白的是，在十五天的休假开始前他们吵了一架。那天晚上，个巡的第一场刚结束，南太铉到现场去看了这一场。两人回到家时——他俩自己租了个复式公寓——已经是凌晨一点。宋闵浩躺在床上，欲把南太铉拉到自己身上、开始他们的晚间日常时，却被南太铉拒绝。

“我要去整理东西。”南太铉说。

“大半夜的你整什么？”

“行李。”有在逃避宋闵浩的目光，“明天去旅行。”

“你去旅行都不和我预报一声吗？正好撞上我的巡演了诶，我有给你准备了东西。要去哪儿，济州么？去多久？很快会回来的吧？”

南太铉羞愧得背对宋闵浩。

“怎么？”

“瑞典。”

“……什么？”

“我说，我要去瑞典，半个月。”

接下来就是他们交往以来最激烈的一次争吵。即使是搬出“办好签证的时候才得知你的巡演确切日期”和“担心提前和你说了会影响到你的状态”这样听起来还算合理的理由也没用，反正那天晚上两人闷闷不乐地分床睡了。第二天则是一个人跟着经纪人去场馆彩排，另一个跟着经纪人悄悄地去机场。

原本打算和宋闵浩就这么冷战一整个假期，但还是习惯地去了另一个城市就给对方传简讯报平安，但也仅限于此。

突然想起来那夜宋闵浩提到的“给你准备了东西”，南太铉估计自己是不可能见到的了。

 

 

“叮——。”

若不是简讯提示音响起，南太铉大概会睡过头错过了航班。

“嗯。今晚要来吗？”宋闵浩估计是刚起床看到简讯，才回复得这么晚。

飞机会在下午抵达仁川机场，那么说，赶上今晚在首尔的最后一场演唱会还来得及。

但是，累了，在十六个小时的飞行结束后又要去看演唱会，会全然不在状态，南太铉趴在桌面上想。

而且，他还不知道自己现在是否做好了面对宋闵浩的准备。或许“累了”才是次要原因。

所以，“算了，刚结束旅行很累……以后还有机会的吧。”，南太铉这么回复。

新的简讯在十几秒后传来：“也是，那你回国后就在家好好休息。或许以后还有机会的。”

猜测得到宋闵浩的心情，南太铉只觉得自己把他们的关系搞得更加糟糕了。

 

飞往首尔的波音777起飞后，南太铉又继续睡觉。睡眠持续了两个小时，醒来后，离到达目的地还有很长一段时间，但南太铉不想继续无聊地睡眠，就寻找有什么事可干。

好吧，环顾了一圈，没有。电影，不想；看书，好累；听歌，耳朵疼。

只能发呆。

然后他看到了前方的“EXIT”标志。

然后想到当年的“EXIT”计划，进而再想到，就是在《EXIT:I》发行前，他对宋闵浩的告白。

原本计划在一年之内完成的“EXIT”，实际上用了两年才画上句号。在这期间每个成员都有一些个人行程。宋闵浩就是在《EXIT:X》的活动结束后第一次在偶像剧中担任男主角。

吻戏不算什么，南太铉能接受得了。床戏，呼，还好剧里并没有。让他嫉妒的，是为了剧的热度而相应被制造出的绯闻，主角当然是宋闵浩与饰演女主角的新人女演员。

“哥是真的和她恋爱了么？”

“不是啦，只是为了工作。社长要求的。”

即使当事人这么说，南太铉也无法忽略每日热门新闻上两人的出行照、牵手照、接吻照。知道都是刻意表现出来的，但还是难以忍受。

 

“你们的‘恋情’还要持续多久？”

那晚，宋闵浩的任务是陪所谓的女友逛街——说实话就是为了让狗仔拍到以增强这段恋情（实际上并不存在）的真实性——回到家时是深夜十一点。他还缠着正在看电影的南太铉，要求对方给自己做夜宵——“那些扮演给狗仔看的追求雅致的晚餐，完全吃不饱嘛。”

宋闵浩咬了一口烤培根牛肉卷，抹掉嘴角的酱汁，说：“不知道，可能还要几个月吧。”

几个月……光是几天的新闻量就让南太铉受不了。他喝一口青瓜汁，在宋闵浩对面保持沉默。

“怎么啦？”察觉到南太铉的不对劲，宋闵浩问，“看你怪郁闷的。”

“哥……真的没有喜欢她吧？”

“我都说了，真的没有。也不会有的。”

“那你有喜欢的人吗？”

“不知道，感觉像是喜欢，又感觉不像。”

最讨厌这样模糊不清的答案。而且还没有给出明确的对象的名字。

南太铉将剩余的青柠汁倒入水槽，洗了手，擦干。

“我大概……喜欢你。”他背对宋闵浩，怯怯地说。

“什么？”

“看到你和别人牵手、拥抱、接吻的照片，虽然那是故意制造出来的，但我还是会心存强烈的嫉妒，这更加印证了‘我喜欢你’这个事实。”

“……”

真是的，说完才意识到自己一时脑子发热都说了什么：“……那个，我就是想告诉你一声，对不起，如果让你厌烦。”

真的是丢脸死了，突然没有准备地就告白，也没考虑过被告白人的感受，也没想过日后还要与对方长期一起工作、生活会是怎么个尴尬状态。噢，对方没翻脸都很不错了吧。

猜到南太铉一定会逃跑，在这之前宋闵浩抓住了他的手腕。

“其实……我认为我们可以试着交往。当然，我是说认真的交往，不是特意装出来的为了制造绯闻的那种。”

“哥都说自己似乎有喜欢的人了，不必这样……”

“喂，你是笨蛋吗，就是你啊。”

然后就算是开始交往了。当晚没有发生什么特别的事，就连同床睡也没有，照旧分房睡。第一次同睡一床还是两周后的事。

《EXIT:X》是两年前的事了，也就是说，他们已经暗暗交往了一年多。恋情平稳，就像飞机飞行在平流层一样，即使会遇到颠簸最后也会恢复正常。

说到颠簸，飞机立刻遇到了不平稳气流。可能是各种电影——包括灾难片——都看了太多的缘故，任何的反常都让南太铉往最坏的结局去想，所以一个颠簸也能把他弄得心惊胆战。固然没有到吓得屁股尿流的夸张地步，但攥着毯子的力度加大，想要往毯子里钻。

以前，遇到颠簸，他可以紧握在邻座的宋闵浩的手臂。可是现在邻座的人非宋闵浩，而是一个五十岁的斯堪的纳维亚大叔。

噢，他还想起来，刚才睡觉时，他的头一直往这位大叔的肩膀靠，想起来太尴尬了，如果自己在对方的衣衫上留下口水印的话。换做以前，在他身边的一直是宋闵浩，肩膀最适合被他的头部倚靠的宋闵浩。

“换做以前”。

这个词听起来好像未来就没有可能一样，但现实情况并没有那么绝对。只是，感觉到各自的事业会越来越忙碌——比如说，社长计划让他在这次的团队新专后发行一张solo专辑——说不定单独行程会增多，相聚的时间会减少。事实是，现在就有点这样的迹象。宋闵浩常常待在片场，在录音室过夜，从早至晚参加综艺节目的录制；南太铉也不是闲人，大多数时间待在工作室为新专做准备，学习新的乐器，偶尔参加个正经严肃的乐评节目，参与与Acne Studios合作推出的一系列配饰的设计。总之，二人都很忙，且作息都不规律，如挤柠檬汁般努力挤出来的能够在一起的时间彼此都格外珍惜。

以后会更忙碌的。拉开遮光板，看着窗外阴阴的云，南太铉懊恼。

心情不好时天气伴随着一同糟糕。

南太铉觉得自己是不是想太多了，甚至还想到了未来可能会——他在心中强调只是“可能”——发生的分手。不过，“在飞机上想太多”一直是他的习惯，如果宋闵浩在的话，这个不太好的习惯或许可以淡化，但现在宋闵浩不在。

自第一次坐飞机以来，他就认为飞机是个适合思考的地方。被困在狭小的空间里，隔绝社交网络与媒体评论，暂时不需要去懊恼灵感的缺失，不用听到社长的批评，唯一可以做的就是思考，或者凝视着身边的恋人——这似乎是一个不错的消磨时间的方式，对待恋人，即使是呆呆地注视一整天也不会觉得无聊、厌烦。

他想起来了，和恋人在飞机上做的事不单只能有“呆呆地注视”那么简单。

有一次——也仅有那一次，毕竟这是冒着巨大风险的行为——他的手竟然往宋闵浩的丹宁裤里钻，在周围的人熟睡的时候。

 

那时他们交往了一个多月，碰上了《EXIT:I》发行的准备工作阶段，所有人一同前往奥斯陆拍摄宣传片。

持久的飞行给大多数人带来了睡意，而他俩除外。估计是在登机前喝了太多咖啡的缘故，两人都兴奋得不行。

南太铉可能是兴奋过度了，突然凑到宋闵浩耳边，说：“我觉得我们应该做一些情侣之间该做的事。”

宋闵浩猜得出南太铉指的是什么，毕竟情侣之间该做的事，只剩那一项是未完成的了。但他还是向南太铉确认了一次。

“我担心你承受不了的……”宋闵浩说，其实，他也在担心自己是否承受得了，毕竟和同性发生关系这样的事对他来说，并没有过。

“应该可以。”

“嗯。”

喂，“嗯”算是什么模糊的回答？！南太铉有点不满。

接下来，他真的是兴奋过头了，在毯子的遮掩下，他的手迅速地往宋闵浩的裤链伸去——庆幸那天他没有佩戴腰带，省去了一个繁琐的流程——轻轻一拉，然后手往里伸。

在宋闵浩反应过来并责怪南太铉在干什么疯狂的事前，对方的手隔着布料开始揉捏。刺激来得太突然，为了防止呻吟从口中流出，他立刻闭紧了嘴。

看到宋闵浩不再抗拒的南太铉立刻放肆地扯开对方的内裤，手指终于没有遮挡地接触到了对方的火热。他不确定给别人handjob和给自己弄的方式是否有差异，不过现在没办法考虑那么多，先按平时自己喜欢的方式来。

委屈了宋闵浩，爽快的同时却不能发出声音释放出自己的感受，只能憋红了脸紧咬下唇，右手不自觉地搭上正在为他带来刺激的愉悦感的南太铉的右手，一同行动。他睁开已经带着生理性泪水的双眼，正好对上南太铉恶作剧般的目光，不带犹豫地立刻搂住对方凑上去接吻，将喘息和呻吟在双舌的纠缠中全数释放到南太铉的嘴中。

高潮来临之前，南太铉并没有要缓下速度的意思，反而，另一只手轻揉两个球状物增加更多的刺激。

抵挡不住这样的刺激，宋闵浩轻声发出呻吟——实在没办法忍住了——将液体喷溅在南太铉掌心之中。

他瘫软在座位中，带着轻微的喘息。

南太铉拉过毯子，将宋闵浩裹好，然后起手走向卫生间，冲洗双手。回来时，他再次确认四周的人都在沉睡之中。他重新扣好安全带，亲吻了宋闵浩的脖颈，才钻进毯子里入睡。

临睡前，他们都在想，今天真的喝了太多的咖啡了。

给人带来精神与身体上的双重愉悦的事情，一旦有了开始便刹不住车。在奥斯陆，几乎是每一夜，南太铉的双腿都在本能的渴望的支使下打开，而宋闵浩也不抗拒诱惑地汲取对方体内美妙的滋味。

南太铉开始想念在奥斯陆的那短暂的时光。做完爱后无顾忌地赤裸地站在窗边抽着烟，看着窗外异国的夜景，然后宋闵浩从背后抱着他将他丢上床，接吻，然后相拥入睡。

 

不好，又在想太多了。

而且想到的还是那些令人心跳加速的事。

南太铉翻出iPod，连接耳机，打开播放器，企图用音乐驱赶掉脑内关于宋闵浩的所有想法。

音量似乎太大了，担心会漏音影响到周围的人，他将音量调低。

在触碰到线控装置时，他投降，他又想到了宋闵浩。

 

宋闵浩有时候傻乎乎的，将耳机丢在行李箱里，然后托运。觉得他可怜的南太铉只好将耳机分他一边，然后两个人一起听着歌入睡。

“有点大声……”

线控装置在南太铉的那一边，半睡着的宋闵浩懒得睁眼，凭着感觉将手伸向南太铉寻找线控装置。

他的感觉不太可靠，最终摸上了南太铉的锁骨。

宋闵浩有和南太铉说过他有多喜欢南太铉的锁骨，还有他觉得它一直略有些情色的味道——不是裸露上身或敞开领口就无法被看到。

在做爱中，他也特别钟情于亲吻、舔舐这个部位。

他觉得，南太铉的锁骨，一触碰就会有难以言喻的冲动的感觉。

然后他的手顺着皮肤向上爬行，去摩擦南太铉的耳廓，再轻揉他的耳垂。

“我想……”

“那种事在飞机上还是不要想了。”立刻打断。

“知道了。”宋闵浩收回手，心想谁当初还在飞机上干了那些事呢，说，“今晚再好好对付你，小太铉。”他指向南太铉的某个部位。

对方立刻羞红了脸。

 

如果在南太铉的脑内安装一个搜索引擎，那么输入“宋闵浩 飞机上”，得到的搜索结果似乎都是非常暧昧的事。

说到床事，接近一个月他们没有好好地在床上谈情了。

食物，即使是最普通的日常菜式，隔半个月未吃，就会想念。更不要说恋人的肉体，这种独占的美味。

不不不，干嘛又想起了和宋闵浩的那些羞耻的事……

还是先解决好现在二人的尴尬的局面再说。

 

他竟听着歌、盯着窗外、脑袋空空的直到飞机抵达首尔。

首尔下着雨。明明不经常在冬季下雨的。

冬雨非常冷，南太铉打了个喷嚏，然后将围巾重新围上。

 

行程是私密的，所以没有粉丝来接机。领取行李后便搭上来接机的经纪人的车，往住所前进。经纪人询问南太铉今晚要不要去观看宋闵浩的演唱会，南太铉考虑了一会儿，还是选择不去。

交代完明日行程的经纪人离开后，屋子里只剩南太铉一人。

庆幸在他离开的这半个月里，宋闵浩并没有将屋子弄得多乱，最多也只是餐桌上放了几个空饮料瓶。

推开宋闵浩的卧室门，他才发现自己想错了。卧室的脏乱程度与客厅的整洁程度成正比。

在整理自己的行李前，南太铉先整理了宋闵浩的卧室。被子，衣服，袜子，书，耳机，玩具，稿纸……他在心里暗暗责怪宋闵浩像个“整理”二字完全不在脑海中存在的青少年一样。

笔帽也不知道盖上，日记本也不懂得合上。

 

 

南太铉发誓，他绝对不是有意的。只是那三个句子，单独成段，格外显眼，瞟一眼就可以记住。

“你不在的首尔都是阴冷，或飘雨。所以，快回来吧，真的好想念你。不要再偷偷离开了。”

不用询问，甚至都不用猜测，就可以知道他在说谁。

南太铉不自觉地翻页，看到最近十几页的日记，每一页的末尾都是相似的句子。

 

知道偷看别人的日记这样的行为是非常不好的。

但他还是太想知道，恋人到底有多想念他。

 

★

 

意志动摇。

最后南太铉还是跑来看演唱会。

“呃，还有看台的票吗？我不想坐到内场。”他这么跟经纪人说。

而最终还是坐在了内场的嘉宾席位上。

而且他确信，宋闵浩看到了他，带着惊讶的。

 

演唱会很顺利，在南太铉的预料之中。他也从未在演艺事业方面为宋闵浩担心过，知道对方在这方面是佼佼者——本身就有比他人出色的能力，再加上谦逊的努力，只要想做到的，就一定能够做得到。

没有参加after party。安可结束，和同在现场的其他艺人打过招呼后，南太铉便匆匆离开现场、赶回家。

未调整的时差与在飞机上大量的睡眠使得南太铉在凌晨一点仍旧毫无睡意。他索性钻出被窝，抱着吉他坐在楼梯上弹奏。

但是脑内的思绪杂乱地打结成一团，没有认真弹奏的心情。看了看钟，抱怨这么晚了宋闵浩还不回家，然后低头胡乱扫弦。

抱怨刚过去没多久，开门声便响起。

手指摁压仍在震动的琴弦，琴声停止，他望着玄关：“回来了？”然后打量着宋闵浩，猜测他今晚喝了多少酒。

“嗯，有点晚了。我没喝多少酒啦，全都偷偷换成了姜味汽水，像蝙蝠侠那样，嘿嘿。”看来心情是好的。

在夜间不睡这点上确实是像蝙蝠侠。

 

“早点睡吧，我先去睡了。”

他背起吉他上楼，在刚迈上第一级台阶时便被宋闵浩叫住。

“为什么来了现场，却欺骗我说不来耶？”

“本来真没打算去的。”

“那干嘛最后又来了？”

“没什么事干，就去了。”

“那，为什么不去after party？”

“累了。”

“累个头啊，凌晨还在家不睡觉、弹琴。”

所有理由都烂透了。

“我说，你啊……”走到台阶上，接过南太铉的吉他背在自己身上，“是不是突然特别想见我，又不知道怎么面对我？”

是是是，你全说中了。

“我觉得我们需要好好谈一谈。”宋闵浩补充。

 

 

后来，就是两个人半夜坐在台阶上谈话。以近期的一些小事起头，然后聊到接下来的工作安排，最后谈到恋情的问题。其实也没什么好谈的，互换彼此心中的想法，解开那些被误解的打结，然后道歉，基本上就解决了。毕竟不是什么特大感情危机，只是一次争吵与短暂的分离。

“你还记不记得，我说过的给你准备的东西？”

“记得，本来心存执念，以为今晚在演唱会上还能看到，结果，没希望了。”

“呃，在现场看到你时本来想公布出来的，但突然担心你会不喜欢。”

南太铉敲了一下宋闵浩的脑袋：“你倒是告诉我是什么啊，傻。”

“就是……咳咳。”宋闵浩清了清嗓子，“我决定公开我们的恋情了，因为这样对你和我来说都更有安全感吧。”

 

和预想中的完全不同，甚至，太重磅了。

但是是好事。这样确实能够给南太铉带来安全感。

他再次抓起身旁的吉他，边走上楼，边说：“哦，那就公开吧。”

“你不会介意吗？……”

“我介意什么？”

“要是社长不同意怎么办？……”

“那他就不同意吧。管他的。”

“他把我们踢出去怎么办？……”

“我们几个一起办厂牌吧。”

“没有钱怎么办？……”

“所以现在快点睡觉，明天早早起来，好好工作赚钱啊，笨蛋。”

要是宋闵浩再多说一句话，绝对要用嘴唇堵住他的嘴巴，南太铉想。

“那个……”

身后的宋闵浩发声，南太铉立刻转身堵住对方的嘴。

“……室内的温度……你有没有觉得有点高了……”南太铉松开宋闵浩的嘴唇，听见他这么说。

 

★

 

“有你在我身旁，温度就会升高。

“有你在的一天，天气就会变好。

“有你在的城市，气候就一直适宜美妙。

“为了每一秒、每一天、每一年都适合恋爱，

“所以你绝对不能跑掉。”

 

“宋闵浩。”南太铉念完宋闵浩写的词，挥了挥手中的纸，“写这么烂的词，还想好好工作、赚钱建厂牌么？还是要开创什么‘Pink Pop’流派？”

“我觉得很好啊，完全表达了我的内心想法。真挚的词。”

“工作和恋爱，你最好搞清哪个更重要一些。”

“当然是恋爱，即使只有多出那么一点点的重要性，也是恋爱更重要。”

 

 

 

 

热恋的人真是没救了。


End file.
